


云中谁寄锦书来

by fiammanda, fishshell



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishshell/pseuds/fishshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迹部决定在去欧洲度假的时候和手冢互寄情书。手冢对此……不是特别感冒。而且他情书写得多好你懂的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	云中谁寄锦书来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amorous Epistles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195600) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



> 我最亲爱的手冢：
> 
> 今天我走在托斯卡纳的葡萄园里，满脑子想的都是你。如果我在温暖的阳光中闭上眼睛，我几乎可以感觉到你就在我身边。无尽的山峦向四方舒展开来，而整个世界里就只有我们两个。你会喜欢意大利的乡间的。这里古雅而宁静，而你可以尽情进行你喜欢的野外远足。比起我来，恐怕还是你更适合这里。我始终在思念你，连眼前的美景都因我的惆怅而黯然失色了。
> 
> 佛罗伦萨更符合我的品位。我能想象你如果跟着我会有多郁闷，但那些商店简直棒极了。我在一个极为隐蔽的小店里给你买了个小东西。我很愿意告诉你那是什么，但我不想在继承了万贯家财之后留下这么不体面的把柄。无论如何，我发现让你胡思乱想到我回去为止更激动人心。
> 
> 我参观了几个博物馆，当然也看到了所有那些大师之作。任何宣称这些艺术品没有同性情色意味的人显然都是在自欺欺人。不过，我敢说，即使是用最精湛的技巧描绘出的最淫靡的姿势，也远不及你我，吾爱，当我们在灯光暗去后依偎在彼此怀里。
> 
> 每一个夜晚，当和煦的微风飘入我的窗棂，我都在渴望着你。没有世上我最爱之人在身边，欧洲之行失去了它一半的魅力。
> 
> 永远属于你  
>  迹部景吾

 

> 迹部：
> 
> 我无法理解如此铺张地使用夕发朝至快递邮件的意义何在，即使我不必为此出钱。你只是去两个星期而已。然而，因为你已经让我保证给你写信，我会履行我的承诺。
> 
> 今天天气不错，明天应当也会是个好天。我给球拍重贴握把带的时候把胶带用光了。明天我会去店里买新的。
> 
> 手冢

 

> 亲爱的手冢：
> 
> 或许你不是很清楚情书的概念？告诉我你是如何在清醒的每一瞬间想着我。告诉我你有多渴望我。告诉我我有多么英俊。这些话题比天气或者你的球拍的状况要合适多了。
> 
> 说到我自己的情况，我刚才吃的那顿饭肯定让你难以置信。我知道我一向奢靡，但我至今尝过的所有东西跟我刚才享受到的晚餐相比都黯然失色了。我一直很怀念欧洲精湛的烹饪艺术。日本的饮食固然有其自身的魅力，但你能想象那蘑菇几乎要融化在你嘴里、醇香溢满你的味蕾的感觉吗？简直像高潮一样。我多希望我们今晚能共进晚餐啊！只有从你的指尖上品尝，这种食物才有可能呈现出更完美的味道。或许我也能说服你从我的手中品尝食物？说服你进行如此亲密的行为本身就是一半的乐趣了，我觉得。
> 
> 说点别的，父亲的一个同事有一条朴素的游艇，于是我在海上度过了一天。我们周游了列岛，每一座都比之前那座更像地中海的天堂。我知道你一定会反对，但我还是品尝了船上提供的香槟。改天你真的得试一试；没有什么比香槟刺激舌尖的感觉更令人耳目一新了，也没有什么比躺在一艘好船的甲板上、在海风中打盹更让人放松了。你不在我身边真是令人悲痛！
> 
> 我深深地思念你，手冢。晚上，我会梦到你，还有如果你在我床上的话我会对你做的事。不用我说，你肯定也会喜欢的。唉，我现在只能克制自己的激情，好在回家后全部倾泻在你身上。准备好空出一整天来，接下来那天也是。
> 
> 给你我所有的爱  
>  迹部景吾

 

> 迹部：
> 
> 说我“在清醒的每一瞬间”都在想你并不准确。以今日为例，我大部分清醒的时间都在考虑与山吹中学即将到来的练习赛上青学的阵容安排。然而，我确实预留了夜间8:00到8:30的半个小时阅读并回复你的来信。在这一时间段里，我在想你。
> 
> 我有些困惑：若我没有在你身上感受到某种基本的生理吸引力，我为什么会参与这种书信往来的活动，并且我一开始为什么会与你交往？然而，既然你这样要求了：是的，我确实渴望你。
> 
> 对我来说，告诉你你有多么英俊更是毫无意义，因为一）你显然已经很清楚这一事实，以及二）是你先指示我这么说的。
> 
> 我很高兴你感到旅途愉快。我新买的握把带手感很不错。
> 
> 手冢

 

> 只属于我的手冢：
> 
> 尽管我还是比较喜欢被别人更主动热情地赞美，不过还是感谢你的努力。同时我也想补充，我同样认为你在所有方面都具有让人难以拒绝的吸引力；在我们分离的每一秒里，我都更加渴望你的亲吻。
> 
> 我现在在瑞士。显然，我父亲在跟这里的银行做些无聊透顶的生意。我一下午都在街上闲逛，发现喜欢的精品店就流连一番。我不得不说自己一个人探索一个如此浪漫的地方真是令人厌倦。我总是痛苦不堪地想着如果你在我身边，我就可以把手塞到你的手里然后一起漫步在这古老的街道上，就像真正的恋人应该做的那样。答应我下次你会和我一起来。即使我得大吵大闹一番才能取得我父亲的同意，我也不在乎。你在旁边的时候，一切都会愈发鲜活起来！
> 
> 我购置了一些当地甜食，就像每个优秀的游客必须做的那样。我知道你对巧克力不怎么感兴趣，不过我相信当它在你赤裸的身体上缓缓流下，并被一条技巧高超的舌头——比如我的——舔去的时候，你大概就不怎么介意了吧？我想到那一场景就浑身颤抖。
> 
> 这里的夜晚孤独得令人难过，但当我给你写信的时候，感觉好像你就在我身边一样。我希望你此时此刻正在我的床上。我的宾馆房间对我这样品位高雅的人来说再合适不过了，虽然客房服务仍有提高的空间。你在月光中不着寸缕地躺在我床上的样子一定棒极了。昨夜我抚慰自己的时候想的正是那个画面，我这样是不是很坏？
> 
> 梦里永远是你  
>  迹部景吾

 

> 迹部：
> 
> 巧克力听起来有点脏。我这里一切都好。
> 
> 手冢

 

> 亲爱的：
> 
> 你真的就只有这么两句话好跟我说吗？我觉得我好想错过了很多东西一样。随着时间的流逝，我们仿佛日渐疏远。我不会容许这样的事发生！下次你必须告诉我你那里发生的一切。我再也无法忍受像这样与你分离了。
> 
> 今天我们来到了山的更深处，我不得不说即使是一年中这个时候，这里还是挺冷的。不过放心，我们在度假村受到了咖啡醇香的欢迎。这是我在欧洲尝过最好的咖啡。我只希望你现在和我面对面坐在这个迷人的小咖啡馆里，一起眺望远方的山峦。
> 
> 夜里，我幻想着你从我身后爬上床。在一起的时候，我们可以如此轻易地驱走寒冷；我相信我们之间的激情足以融化最严酷的寒冬。我们一定要一起再来这里一次，也许找个滑雪季节。你滑过雪吗？没有什么事情能比得上寒冷的山坡上待上一天，然后和你所珍爱的人度过一个热情似火的夜晚了。记得任何发生在你身上的刺激的小事都要写给我！即使你温暖的臂膀无可替代，但至少我可以把你的信贴在胸口，想象你就在我的身边。
> 
> 你华丽的恋人  
>  迹部景吾

 

> 迹部：
> 
> 是，我滑过雪。我认为用滑雪作为网球的交叉训练效果很好，虽然我更倾向于跑步。
> 
> 我身边没有发生什么激动人心的事。不过我今天没有找到握把带。我不太可能丢东西，所以我怀疑是有人恶作剧。我认为不二是主要嫌疑人。我问他是不是他做的，但他否认了。然后我问乾是不是在做什么数据收集实验，他说“真有趣”，并且开始在笔记本上写东西。后来我又问了大石，于是他把整个网球部组织成了搜索队。结果今天我们没有跑到我计划的圈数。
> 
> 这封信的长度能满足你了吗？
> 
> 手冢
> 
> 又及，如果你在的话，你会是我的第二嫌疑人。你有没有让部员到青学更衣室来偷我的握把带？请尽快回复。

 

> 啊，手冢呀，我可爱的手冢：
> 
> 如果我什么时候想对你来个恶作剧，肯定会比拿走你心爱的握把带要华丽多了，这点你可以放心。而且，如果我偷偷跑进你们队的更衣室，肯定只会是为了跟你幽会。也许我们什么时候该试一下。你可以把你那些小部员打发去跑圈，而你我就可以溜进你们部的活动室用各种方式取悦对方。有没有让你想入非非？我承认，虽然这个幻想有点露骨，不过奇怪的是我觉得它还挺吸引人的。当然，之后我愿意在冰帝的更衣室里回报你。  
>  至于你的回信的质量，你的努力我心领了。不过，手冢，我亲爱的，你知道我渴望以任何可能的方式彻彻底底地了解你吗？无论我知道多少关于你的事，这种饥渴永远不会满足。我总是想要更多！你必须告诉我你干的每一件事，这样我才能在我们相距千里的情况下尽可能密切地了解你。鉴于我已经有一星期多没尝到你的双唇，我发现我正在因对你的渴望而偏离平时的完美状态。告诉我你的一切！
> 
> 我们现在在杜塞尔多夫，不过我多希望是在慕尼黑啊！至少在那里，我可以漫步街头，想象着我站在你在这里的时候曾经经过的地方。在这里，我觉得我对旅游的热情已经耗尽了，因为我只希望能再次回到家中，这样我就可以回到你甜蜜的怀抱里。爱情对于一个人的影响真是奇异，不是吗？曾经我把世界玩弄于鼓掌之中，现在世界根本无法与你相比。
> 
> 我这周五回家。我很期待，不只是因为你，还因为我父亲最近几天变得让人实在是难以忍受。他好像就是无法理解我的忧郁。
> 
> 啊，不过我猜他大概没什么错。拒绝向他的客人们展示我迷人的风采是不公平的。今晚我会让他们都神迷目眩，但我会只想着你。
> 
> 你的并且只属于你的  
>  迹部景吾

 

> 迹部：
> 
> 你应当听从你的父亲。我赞同你的选择。
> 
> 鉴于你想知道，那么我一天的细节如下：我五点起床，刷牙，晨跑，然后淋浴。接着我吃了早饭。到学校之后他们告诉我，昨天训练之后堀尾在更衣柜后面找到了我的握把带。我去上了课。今天没有测验，所以全都是讲座。放学后我参加了训练。我本来准备让部员多跑几圈，补上昨天没有跑的圈数，不过因为已经找到了握把带，我决定让他们跑完常规圈数就可以了。二年级的进展令我十分欣慰，但你的学校是我们的对手，我不能把具体情况透露给你这个队长。我希望你能理解。训练后我步行回家，与家人一起吃晚饭，做作业。做完之后，我开始给你写这封信。写好之后我会去慢跑，然后上床。
> 
> 这就是我今天的日程。
> 
> 手冢

 

> 手冢：
> 
> 我开始怀疑也许这不是个多好的主意了。我已经尽量耐心了，可是说实在的，你身上难道一个浪漫细胞都没有吗？在我的耳畔悄悄的甜言蜜语几句，在我消沉的时候向我诉说我的美貌来哄我开心，或者至少做出注意到我不在的样子，难道还能要了你命不成？也许我对你要求太多了。毕竟，我猜即使是为了像我这么华丽的人，你也不应该改变自己。
> 
> 我后天就回去了。别太想我，虽然这似乎对你来说不是个问题。
> 
> 迹部

 

> 迹部：
> 
> 就你关于浪漫细胞的问题，我请教了我的祖父。他向我保证在他的身体里没有一颗浪漫细胞。在他记忆所及的范围内，他的父亲和祖父也没有。因此，在我之前至少有四代人没有浪漫细胞。从遗传方面而言，我也不太可能有浪漫细胞。
> 
> 所以我需要你。
> 
> 手冢

 

> 我最亲爱的最美丽的手冢宝贝！
> 
> 你真是耍得我团团转！我本来没打算再给你写信了，因为你读到这封信的时候（毫无疑问，8点整？）我已经到达机场了。可是我一收到你最近的回信就控制不住自己了。
> 
> 我之前还以为从你那里什么也收不到了！我无论如何也想不到会收到你这样的回复，不过你的意思很明确了。你偶尔的赞美正因其稀有和珍贵而更加甜美了。在我的余生里我都会将你的信视若珍宝，在每个不得不独自度过的夜晚里一遍又一遍地阅读。
> 
> 不过我觉得应该警告你：我太激情难耐了，所以我会从机场直接去你家。我要用吻将你淹没。我要膜拜你的每一寸身体。我要和你做到我们都忘记自己的名字。请务必把你的父母和祖父支开，好吗？否则我也许无法控制我自己而在他们面前做出这些事来。
> 
> 我要在你那过夜。不，整个周末我都要在你那儿过！
> 
> 马上就会与你相见  
>  只属于你的迹部景吾
> 
> P.S. 我旅游的时候把握把带用完了。能借我一点吗？

 

**END**


End file.
